Evil Ed
Evil Ed is the best friend of protagonist Charley Brewster in the Fright Night movie and it's 2011 remake. As such, he gets caught up in a conflict with vampire Jerry Dandridge. Evil Ed in Fright Night (1985) In the original film, Evil Ed is played by Stephen Geoffreys. He was given the name Evil because of his weirdness and morbid sense of humor. He hates the nickname, but he hates Charley's girlfriend Amy even more for coming between their friendship. When the murders start happening in their town of Rancho Corvalis, Evil Ed is delighted, but he refuses to believe Charley's claims that his neighbor Jerry is a vampire. He eventually teams up with Amy to prove to Charley that Jerry is not a vampire. During this process, Peter Vincent discovers that Charley's inclinations were true all along, and they all become targets. Evil Ed is turned into a vampire by Jerry and must obey his master's every command. His first orders are to kill Peter and Charley, but Peter brands Evil Ed with a cross on his forehead. He is then sent to kill Charley's mother Judy, but Peter stops him once again, this time stabbing him in the heart with a stake. However, Peter should not have removed the stake from Evil Ed's body, as he is later seen looking into charlie's bedroom with glowing red eyes, his fate unknown. Quotes *"Oh, you're so COOL, Brewster!" *"That's the point of a pop quiz, Brewster... to surprise you." *"He got me, Charley! He bit me! You know what you're gonna have to do now, don't you? Kill me. Kill me, Charley... before I turn into a vampire, and... GIVE YOU A HICKEY!" *"And to what do I owe this dubious pleasure?" *"The master will kill you for this! But not fast. Slowly! Oh, so slowly!" *"Oh, yeah. When? When I'm bit by a vampire? There are no such things as vampires, fruitcake!" Photos vampire Ed.png|Evil Ed weeping Ed.png|Weeping Ed edcover.png|Evil Ed on the cover Evil Ed in Fright Night (2011) In the remake, Evil Ed is played by Christopher Mintz-Plasse, and the character is ditched by his best friend for a girl, leaving him quite bitter. We first see Evil Ed in class looking at Charlie and later after class he ask Charlie if he can talk to Charlie alone and away from the two bully's Mark and Ben. Evil then tells Charlie that thier friend Adam is not the only one missing and he wants Charlie to come with him to Adams house to see if he's ok and if Charlie say's no Ed will put on the internet of him,Charlie, and Adam being nerdy and dressing up as made up heroes. Later Ed waits for Charlie at Adams house and when Charlie did'nt show up or answer his phone Ed sends charlie a Text Message with a picture of Charlie dress as Squid boy ( Charlie's made up Hero) and the text said 'if not here in 10 min this will go worldwide". When Charlie show's up him and Ed ring the door bell on Adams House and when nobody Answered Evil went in the house by using the Doggie Door and opening the door for Charlie and then Evil opens his bag that had Vampire Killing Equipment and then told Charlie that his Neighbor Jerry is a Vampire and then starts to look Around Adams house to see if anyone is home and tell's Charlie that him and Adam rounded up all the murders and flimed Jerry and on the video tape he had no reflection and that him and Charlie can kill him in the morning.Charlei then started argue with Ed about the Vampire stuff and when Ed started to insult Amy Charlie pushed him onto the ground leaveing Ed shocked and when Charlie said that his life got better when he stop hanging out with him. Ed then rides home on his Skateboard sad and Depressed but he is then pushed of the street by Mark the bully and he told Ed that he is one his side of the street and Ed just told Mark to punch him so he can go home and when Mark tried to punch him in the face Ed dodged the punch and ran to a fence and jumped over it but he left his bag which had his Vampire Killing Equipment which is found by Mark. After Ed jumped over a few more fences and finally safe he is confronted by Jerry. Ed then takes a stake out of his pocket and told Jerry to back off and then threw a rock at a glass door since no one answered when he was screaming for help and when Ed got in the house he told Jerry that he is safe no invention no entry but Jerry walked in the house which shocked Ed and Jerry said the house is Abandon and that he knows that Ed had been spying on him and Jerry says that he has also been watching Ed. Evil then runs up stairs and goes into the bathroom and then out the window into the backyard But Jerry was already out their sitting on a Chair waiting for Ed. Scared of Jerry's Presence Ed trips into a pool and then takes out a small cross out of his Jacket and Jerry then tells Ed that he bit of more then he can chew. Ed then tell's Jerry that he is busted and he will tell everyone who and what he is and then Jerry walks into the pool telling Ed that he is different and how can he be in a place like and also that not even his best friend want's to hang out with him anymore and that he can make all the pain go away. Then Ed lets Jerry get close to him and then Jerry bites Ed on his neck and pulls him underwater and continues to bite him until they reach the bottom of the pool and then Jerry stops bitting Ed and then you see Ed's hand letting go of the small Cross. Later in the Movie Evil Ed (Now a Vampire) is Dressed as a Delivery man and is invited into Peter's penthouse were Charlie & Amy are at trying to figure out how to kill Jerry and Charlie tries to tell Ed that he is sorry but Evil tells Charlie that it's his fault he let Jerry turn him into a monster and then Evil gets a call from Jerry and Evil lets him know that they are in Peter's penthouse. Peter then grabs a small stake and tell's Evil to back off but Evil tell's Peter that he has to get close to peter in order for him to stab him and then Peter runs into his panic room to hide but Evil chase's after him and tried to grab peter but the door close's on Evil's arm and he lose's half of his right arm which still moves around in the panic room with a Frighten Peter. Evil then starts to look for Charlie and Amy ( Now with a Vampire Face with red eyes) Evil tell's Charlie that he can hear his heart beat and if Charlie had listen to him they could have rocked this Evil thing togeather. Then Charlie and Amy push over some of peter's vampire weapon's collection on Evil which knock's Evil onto the ground but Evil get's up quickly and goes after Charlie and Amy then Charlie grabs a knife and tells Amy to run and Evil tells Charlie it's just the two of them know like it has always been and then Charlie ditches the knife and grabs a Battle Axe. Evil gets close the Charlie but instead of fighting Charlie tells Evil that he does not want to kill him but Evil just attack Charlie and when Charlie tries to hit Evil with the Axe Evil just kept dodgeing Charlies attack and kept Attacking Charlie until Charlie was finally able to hit Evil with the Axe on his neck. Evil then takes the axe out of his neck and fixs his neck since the blade went in deep and told Charlie he is a killing Machine and then knocks Charlie onto the ground and tries to bit him. Then Amy knocks Evil off Charlie with a Flail and Evil gets up again but was wounded badly and Amy told Charlie to kill him since Evil was still trying to get Charlie and Amy and then Charlie finally Stabs Evil in the Heart with the Battle Axes broken handle and Evil Ed's Last Word's to Charlie was " It's ok Charlie" Then Ed turns to dust. Quotes *" I Really Hate to be the one to tell you this but that guy your Neighbor "Jerry" Yeah he's a Vampire. *Ok Jerry *I Did'nt Name him that i' am just reporting the Facts. *" This is real ok he's a real Monster and he's not Brooding or Love Sick or Noble He's the Shark From Jaws He Kill's he Feed's and he doesn't stop until everyone around him is dead and i' am so angry you think i read Twilight. *It's Actually Quite Modern. Photos Picture 2.png|Mintz-Plasse as Evil Ed Evil Ed.png|The new Evil Ed Charley Ed.png|Charley and Evil Ed Evil Ed and Mark.jpg|Evil Ed & Mark Evil Ed Pointing a Stake at Jerry.jpg|Evil Ed Pointing a Stake At Jerry. Evil Ed Dressed as a Delivery Man.jpg|Evil Ed Dressed As a VLH Worker. Jerry Turning Evil into a Vampire.jpg|Evil Being Turned into a Vampire Evil Ed with a Stake & a Cross.jpg|Evil Ed Holding A Stake & a Cross. Evil Ed.jpg|Evil In House. Evil Ed About to be Bitten By Jerry.jpg|Evil About to be turned into a Vampire.